


He is not Midas, you have always been golden

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Teseu partiu sem se despedir antes que ela acordasse.Ele era o tipo de homem que enfrentaria monstros sem hesitar mas que se esconderia de lágrimas femininas.





	He is not Midas, you have always been golden

Teseu partiu sem se despedir antes que ela acordasse.

Ele era o tipo de homem que enfrentaria monstros sem hesitar mas que se esconderia de lágrimas femininas.

Quando Ariadne acordou no lugar de seu amado havia um breve bilhete dizendo que ele sentia muito mas que ele poderia retornar para Atenas com uma esposa estrangeira. Também havia uma bolsa cheia de moedas de ouro.

Ariadne era uma princesa de Creta, mas ao ver as moedas por um momento ela se sentiu como uma prostituta. Teseu provavelmente achou que aquele era um gesto nobre deixar para ela um meio de retornar para casa, mesmo que sozinha e desonrada. Mas havia bem mais do que o necessário para retornar para Creta, então deveria haver a questão do pagamento, talvez fosse mesmo pela sua virgindade e por todas as vezes que eles dividiram uma cama desde então. Talvez fosse pelo irmão que ela ajudara a matar e que colocaria o nome dele para sempre nas lendas. Ou talvez fosse pelo futuro que ele deixou que ela acreditasse que eles teriam um dia.

Qualquer que fosse o caso, isso deixara ela com uma palavra em seus lábios :

“Babaca”

.

.

.

Ao invés de comprar uma passagem de volta pra casa ela foi para o mercado e comprou duas garrafas de vinho e se dirigiu ao penhasco mais alto da ilha. Ao longo da tarde que seguiu ela bebeu sozinha o conteúdo das duas garrafas, chorou, gritou com o mar e muitas vezes pensou em se jogar nas ondas e nas pedras abaixo. Ela imaginou a culpa que Teseu sentiria quando ele ouvisse sobre a morte dela, seria grande certamente, mas não do tipo que consome, não do tipo que arruinaria nele afinal se ele sentisse tanto assim ele não a teria deixado para trás. Não importa o quanto ela analisasse no fim não valia a pena.

Pouco após anoitecer um homem apareceu, ela não ouviu passos indicando que ele estava se aproximando, ele simplesmente não estava lá um momento e no seguinte ele estava. E as garrafas de vinho previamente vazias novamente estavam cheias.

“Você é um deus ?” ela perguntou sem delongas.

“Sim. Você está com medo ?”

“Não. Eu sei que eu deveria estar mas eu acho que eu estou exausta demais para sentir medo”

“Você se importa se eu me juntar a você ?”

Ariadne olhou meio desconfiada.

“Em beber o vinho Ariadne, em beber o vinho” ele acrescentou.

“Eu duvido que eu vá ser a companhia mais divertida, mas sim, você pode ficar se você desejar”

“Obrigada” ele disse se sentando ao lado dela e já trazendo a garrafa de vinho até os seus lábios.

“Como você sabe o meu nome ?”

“As vezes com certos humanos é pedido que um de nós olhe e intervinha se necessário, e você recentemente passou um tempo considerável com um desses humanos”

“Teseu”

“Sim, mas você despertou bem mais a minha curiosidade do que o meu primo mortal. Foi bem engenhosa a sua idéia para ajudá-lo a escapar o labirinto”

“Apenas lógica básica”

“Eu ainda assim me sinto impressionado...eu sei que não sente dessa maneira agora, mas ele te fez um favor em deixar você pra trás”

“Porque se não nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa ?”

“Não. Não me entenda mal, eu estou gostando da conversa mas isso não tem nada haver comigo. É sobre ele e você, ele não é um homem ele é um menino, e não importa quantos anos passem ele vai continuar sendo um menino, mesmo se ele tivesse te levado com ele o seu coração teria sido partido”

“Eu sei que um homem que faria o que ele fez comigo não é um homem que valha a pena se ter. Mas ainda assim dói”

“Eu posso levá-la para casa se você desejar”

“Creta não é mais minha casa, e eu não quero voltar para lá, não por muito tempo pelo menos”

“Certo, então para onde você quer ir ?”

“Eu não sei realmente, algum lugar longe e belo, onde Teseu nunca pisara”

“Eu posso arranjar isso”


End file.
